JUTSU EFECTO RETARDADO
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino no entendía la complejidad de Jutsus, ni que estos podrían tener "efectos retardados" pero amanecer en la cama con Asuma-sensei definitivamente le dejarían un par de lección ¿o no? (pre muerte Asuma)


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_._

**Aclaraciones:**

-Dialogos

-**Inner de Ino todo lo que diga el inner estará con negrillas recuérdenlo!**

[…] Cambio de escena

.

.

.

**-00000-JUTSU EFECTO RETARDADO-00000-**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

El sol se alzaba por la ventana, los ojos de la bella mujer se abrían con molestia.

-Maldita sea, apenas si recuerdo haberme acostado. – La azabache se incorporo con pesar, y lanzo el mejor de sus bostezos.- Que esperabas Ino ayer te excediste con los jutsus mentales. – Se regaño internamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y hubiera continuado haciéndolo de no ser por el brazo que se apoderaba de su estrecha cintura.

-Cuidado o me vas a comer. – el hombre se le aproximo coquetamente, acercando su desnudo cuerpo al suyo, "Kurenai" tembló de la impresión

-Asuma- trago saliva – yo necesita cambiarme. – necesitaba tiempo para pensar ¿que diablos estaba pasando?, ayer había intentado el "Jutsu transferencia de cuerpos" con Kurenai, era muy obvio que la técnica había funcionado pero con algún especie de efecto retardado.

-Kurenai por favor no seas tímida. – la electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió los dedos de su sensei jugando en su espalda. – Ayer te demostré, que puedes confiar en mí. – empezó a depositar suaves besos en los hombros de "Kurenai".

-Esto es un mal sueño, solo un mal sueño. – Se repetía internamente, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, tratando de despertar, una y otra vez pero era inútil, demasiado inútil, su sensei la tenía sujeta de la cintura, con una de sus gruesas manos en cada lado, mientras su boca subía por su cuello. – Maldita sea quiero "eso" conmigo, **Inner: lo conseguirá si no hacemos algo!**, que quieres que le diga Asuma-sensei soy Ino, trate de usar una técnica con Kurenai-sensei pero algo salió mal y ahora usted esta…-no pudo continuar su charla interna, ya que su sensei había juntado aún más sus cuerpos.

-Vamos preciosa yo sé que también lo deseas. – "Kurenai" se percató que "algo" había crecido.

-**Sentiste eso, preciosa?, **Claro que lo he sentido **si no hacemos algo, tu primera experiencia sexual será con tu sensei, **Mierda no estoy tonta, **entonces que diablos estamos esperando!.**

-Eres tan hermosa. – "Kurenai" se veía demasiado inquieta para el gusto de Asuma. – Vamos déjate ser. – Trato de calmarla con esa caricia que tanto la había satisfecho el día anterior, la tomo de los senos, pellizcando con delicadeza sus pezones.

-**Felicidades Ino!, estas siendo manoseada por tu sensei!, **Cállate! –Sintió como las manos de Asuma abandonaban su cuerpo.

-¿Que me calle?

-**Lo gritaste tonta. **Fue tu culpa. **lo bueno es que funciono, aprovecha!. – **"Kurenai" ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en contestarle a Asuma, se estaba parando de la cama sin decir nada.

-Lo siento. – Se le salió decir cuando estaba ya en la mitad del camino, a la puerta del fondo, suponía que ese era el baño.

-Tranquila, sabes que yo no te presionare. – Sintió los fuertes brazos rodearla por los hombros, apretujándola en contra de su cuerpo.

-**Genial! Que mierda tienes en contra de ser silenciosa!**

-Si lo se, pero enserio me pone nerviosa estar desnuda. – Pudo escuchar la pequeña risa que escapo de los labios de su sensei. – **Bien creo que eso te podría funcionar. **

-Kurenai, eres complicada. – La obligo a voltearse. –

-**Hable demasiado pronto! Corre! – **Lo único que alcanzo a hacer Ino fue cerrar los ojos.

-Mírame, quiero que me mires.- Se lo pedía mientras le regalaba besos en la frente. – Ya conoces todo lo que yo tengo, no tienes de que apenarte.

-**Ni se te ocurra abrir lo ojos!, Ino!, **Sospechara si no lo hago, **Y el trauma psicológico ¿quién nos lo va a curar? La imagen de un pene no es fácil de olvidar, yo no quiero ver el pene de Asuma!, **Lo superaremos te lo prometo, **Ino no lo hagas! – **"Kurenai" Abrió los ojos lentamente, su rostro estaba siendo sujetado por Asuma, y el en cuanto los vio abiertos, bajo lentamente su rostro.

-**Ino! Estamos a tiempo! Cierra los malditos ojos!** Tengo curios…..

-Kurenai! Kurenai!. – Asuma la sacudía, pero era evidente su novia se había desmayado, apenas vio a su "amigo".

[…]

Su primera vez con Asuma la había dejado exhausta, le había costado decidirse a dar ese paso, pero amaba de verdad a ese hombre, cuando su padre le hablo de continuar, nunca se imagino lo placentero que se sentiría, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hicieron sonrojarse, busco con una mano el cuerpo de ahora "amante", pero la cama estaba vacía.

-¿Asuma? – Pregunto somnolientamente, al no obtener respuesta se incorporo y empezó a restregar los ojos, examinando "su habitación".- ¡Qué diablos!. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir antes de correr al gran espejo que tenía delante.- "Jutsu transferencia de cuerpos". – penso al ver su "nueva silueta", sabía que meterse en peleas de adolescentes nunca terminaba bien, pero ayer no pudo evitar ofrecerse de voluntaria, para que Kiba entendiera que un buen ninja no solo se basa en técnicas de fuerza, pero la técnica de Ino no le enseño nada, según todos resulto fallida, tal vez por el nivel que Ino tenía sus efectos tardaron más de lo previsto, se giro al reloj despertador, 24 horas para ser exactos.

-De dos a tres horas, eso dijo Ino que tardaría en pasar. – Suspiro con cansancio. – Lo mejor será tomar esto con calma, yo estoy aquí entera y sana, Ino debe estar… - Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, al recordando donde se supone que ella debería estar, se agarro de la cabeza enredando un poco la larga cabellera dorada. – Maldita sea! Maldita Sea! .- Se repetía mientras daba vueltas desesperadamente en la habitación. – Debo buscarla!. – "Ino" se paró en seco y se decidió por salir corriendo, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta una suave brisa se sintió en su entrepierna, volvió al espejo, y fue más minuciosa, la rubia llevaba un camisón corto y suelto de seda. – No puedo creer que a su edad use este tipo de ropa. – Puso sus delicadas manos en los bordes del camisón dispuesta a sacárselo, apenas estuvo sin la delicada prenda la brisa incomoda de hace rato se volvió a hacer presente, se miro al espejo. – No usa ropa interior para dormir genial. – Se sonrojo ante su hallazgo, lo mejor sería ir a buscar algo de ropa rápido, recorrió el resto del cuarto cubriéndose improvisadamente con una sábana, y después de cinco minutos dio con la ropa interior de Ino.

-Bien. – Suspiro, saco un conjunto rojo debía admitir que la alumna de asuma tenia buena ropa interior, recordaría preguntarle donde se la compraba, el sostén le pareció de lo más sexi, era de media copa con encaje en los bordes, desdoblo la prenda inferior, y enrojeció completamente. – Esto no cubre nada. – Kurenai sostenía la tanga con ambos dedos pulgares. – Esto hasta debe incomodar. – Tiro del hilo que se suponía "cubriría" algo de su trasero. – Ya que, debo ir rápido por Ino. – Se puso la prenda inferior, y contrariamente a lo que creía resultaba cómoda, se puso andar en el sexi conjunto en busca de la demás ropa.

-Ino, la Hokague te está buscando. – "Ino" apenas escucho la voz se congelo, y al parecer el intruso también lo había hecho.- Mierda Ino vístete, mujer problemática. – La rubia ya tenía idea de quien se trataba, volteo a verlo para asegurarse, y se encontró con la espalda del Nara.

-Deberias entrar por la puerta.

-Y tu cambiarte, por lo menos con la ventana cerrada, algún día no seré yo. – Lo último hizo volar su imaginación cuantas veces esos niños se habrán visto en esa situación, debería comentárselo a Asuma, después de todo estaban en esa edad complicada.

[…]

-Por fin llevas algo de ropa. – "Ino" y Shikamaru escuchaban tras la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

-Me preocupe tanto por ella, que no note que nos vinimos prácticamente desnudos. – Ambos jóvenes se miraron enrojecidos, reconocieron perfectamente esa voz, la cabeza de "Ino" empezó a dar vueltas la idea de haber llegado desnuda al hospital, con Asuma, se intensificaron las vueltas, ahora todo Konoha sabría que ella no es … no es….

-Ino!

[…]

Sintio el intenso dolor de cabeza, y como las cosas empezaban a tener forma.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te desmayaste problemática.- Miró a su compañero de equipo a un lado de la cama la había llamado "problemática". – **Ya somos de nuevo Ino! Cha!. **– Se tocó el cuerpo aun sin creérselo del todo.

-Deja de manosearte. – Le dijo muy bajito el chico de coleta mirando a un lado con el rostro enrojecido.

-Lo siento. – Se acomodó el cabello, cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado, hasta parecía un mal sueño, pero como buena Yamanaka que era sabia reconocer perfectamente cuando un Jutsu era practicado. – **Kurenai-sensei pensara que es un sueño, **Si eso es justo lo que estoy pensando, **Debemos salir de aquí!.**

-Problemática, Tsunade-sama te quería encargar unas flores para el festival, dice que las necesita lo antes posible.

-**La excusa perfecta! **Vamos! – Tomo de la mano a Shikamaru si se lo llevo arrastras afuera del hospital.

-**Por cierto no recuerdo como era el….. **debi desmayarme antes que mi memoriza almacenara algo **Salvadas por la campana**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Ya tenia este fic hace tiempito jeje pero en un arranque de locura esta mañana, lo borré y escribí este otro no lo he revisado debidamente U_U estoy muy emocionada por subirlo! Espero guste :D y es la primera vez que participo en un reto espero hacerlo bien… o sino mejorar en el proceso XD

Los quiere

**-NAOko—eri-**


End file.
